Stationary cyclist training systems using a cyclist's actual bicycle to train indoors are known in the relevant art. In many cases, the training systems available in the relevant art prevent or unnaturally restrict the lateral movement of the bicycle which impacts the training received by the cyclist. For example, a cyclist may rise off the seat of the bicycle and “stand” on the pedals to exert the greatest amount of downward force.
This and other commonly encountered training situations are important to the cyclist since unintended lateral forces are transmitted to the bicycle in conjunction with the alternating downward forces. These dynamic lateral forces require the development of proper muscle memory and automatic recognition of the physio-kinetic sensations necessary to compensate for the potential loss of balance and/or optimization of cycling performance.
By preventing or otherwise unnaturally restricting the lateral movement of the bicycle, the normally experienced sensations provided to the cyclist in response to the level of force being exerted on the bicycle are lost, resulting in less than satisfactory training as only the major muscle groups become exercised. The smaller muscle groups used in maintaining balance, control and “fine tuning” of exertion of forces are not significantly exercised.
In other cases, the mechanical restrains used to maintain the bicycle within the training system presents attenuated and unrealistic feedback forces to the cyclist thus limiting the effectiveness of the stationary training system.
Therefore, a stationary training system which presents realistic feedback forces in response to a cyclists' level of exertion